que va t'il se passer après la saison 3A
by maiwennx
Summary: Salut a tous, dans cette fanfiction j'ai essayé d'imaginer se qui aller se passer après la saison 3A de shadowhunters, il faut savoir que je n'ai jamais lus les livres C'est ma première fanfiction et il doit y avoir des milliards de fautes donc soyez indulgent Disclamer:les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartienne pas il sont tous a Cassandra Clare Bonne Lecture


chapitre 1

Clary pov :

Ou suis-je ? Je ne me souvenais de rien j'étais allongeais sur quelque choses de froid et dur, un sol en pierre sûrement. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais j'en était incapable , j'avais un affreux mal de crane.

Malgré mon esprit embrouillé, j'essayais de me souvenir se qu'il c'était passé , je me concentra de toute mes forces et tout me revins peu à peu .

Flashback

« SIMON!NON ! » je couru vers la fenêtre qui avait explosé quand Simon l'avait percutait laissant des bout de verre partout dans la pièce. Je m'en fichait, je continuais quand même de courir, même si j'étais au dernière étage et que je savais que c'était impossible de voir tout en bas du building, même avec mes runes je n'arriverais pas a voir s'il allait bien mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire pour l'aider ! La panique s'empara de moi et si il était mort ? J'essayais de me calmer , il est immortelle c'était impossible. Mais il devait tout de même beaucoup souffrir. Tout c'était passé si vite, Lilith avait fonçait vers lui puis... LILITH je me retourna d'un coup , j'étais tellement paniqué pour Simon que je n'avais même pas entendu Lilith. Elle était en train de crier … Non de hurler à la mort, son corps entier était secoué de spasme violent son cœur était en train de prendre feu, et le feu se répandait dans tout son corps a une vitesse effrayante . La marque de Simon avait marché ! Elle était en train de mourir ! Puis tout s'enchaîna de nouveau, Lilith explosa et tout l'étage explosa avec elle , j'essayais de me couchai mais rien ne pouvais me protégée de l'explosion, je me sentis propulser et une douleur atroce emplie mon corps, c'était insupportable j'avais l'impression de prendre feu a mon tour , que mon cœur était carbonisé et mes membres arraché . La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance fut « CLARYYY ! »puis plus rien .

J'étais morte, j'étais au paradis, j'étais forcement morte, personne ne pouvais survivre a ça , pourtant si j'étais morte la douleur se serai arrêté et se n'était pas le cas, je ne me sentais pas mieux, mon corps entier souffrait, horriblement . Autre chose me vain soudain a l'esprit, plus importante que la douleur : Jace , j'avais reconnue sa voix c'était lui qui avait crié mon nom j'en étais sure ! Une autre douleur envahi tout mon corps, elle était encore plus intense , la douleur de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais le voir sourire , rire , ne plus jamais pouvoir poser ma main sur son visage ni le prendre dans mes bras...ne plus jamais sentir ses lèvres sur les mienne. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je pense à autre chose ou j'allais me mettre a hurler de douleur. Je rassembla le peu de force qu'il me restais et j'ouvris les yeux .

J'étais dans une pièce sombre , très sombre ou il régnait une terrible odeur de renfermé, je mis quelque seconde a m'habituer a cette obscurité. Je réussi finalement a distinguer le plafond qui était très bas et très sale il était recouvert de trou et de toiles d'araignées . J'en déduisis que je ne me trouvé pas dans une chambre, je ne voyais rien d'autre car j'étais allongeais, il fallait que je me redresse pour voir se qu'il y avait autour de moi mais je n'avais plus aucune force.  
« Jace » appelais-je par réflexe  
Personne ne me répondis... évidemment...

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce ou je me trouvais j'étais donc seule, personne ne pouvais m'aider ou me dire ou j'étais . J'essayais une nouvelle fois de me relever mais je retomba aussitôt . Je n'avais toujours pas de force et j'étais fatiguée, très fatiguée je luta pour ne pas m'endormir mais a quoi bon ? Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment, le sommeil eu raison de moi et je m'endormis.

Je me réveiller en sursaut et j'eus terriblement mal au dos . Quelqu'un hurlait pas très loin de moi, la pièce a côté supposais-je, je compris que c'était des menaces, il devais donc être plusieurs. Je n'étais pas seule, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle .J'avais retrouvais des forces et je réussi à me redresser, je contempla mes blessures qui n'était vraiment pas belle a voir mes bras était couvert de sang séché et de grandes cicatrice parsemait mes mains mes pied et le bas de mes jambes je n'osais pas relever mon pantalon alors je regarda la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais vis que j'étais sur un lit, si on pouvait appeler sa un lit car il était en pierre , je vis une porte en fer devant moi , il n'y avait aucune fenêtre juste la lumière d'une lanterne qui passait sous la porte. Dans la petite pièce je vis seulement des toilettes qui semblé très sale et un autre "lit" de l'autre côté . La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à une cellule se qui ne me rassura pas . Je fus sortie de mes pensé car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quelqu'un fut lancé dans la pièce je n'eus pas le temps de voir l'autre personne avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte mais je l'entendis dire pendant qu'elle s'éloignait : "tu sait se que tu a à faire ou tu mourras ici" . Je me tourna vers la personne qui gémissait toujours étendus au milieu de la pièce . Soudain je sursauta, je connaissais cette personne , cette personne qui ne m'inspirait que terreur et dégoût...Jonathan...

Je me collait autant que je pouvais au mur glacial pour être le plus possible éloigné de lui . Non ! on ne pouvais pas me laisser avec se fou , il avait failli nous tuez et de plus, Lilith était morte, comment était il revenu a la vie ? . Lilith avait sûrement eu le temps de le faire revivre à moins que comme je soit morte je soit dans le même monde que lui , mais j'étais de plus en plus sure d'être vivante un mort ne pouvais pas avoir autant d'émotion et de penser . Jonathan me vit et me fis un grand sourire :"je savais qu'on allais se retrouver sœurette » dit il  
-Ne m'approche pas sinon je jure sur l'ange que tu mourra. murmurait je  
\- tu est toujours une vrai lionne dit Jonathan en se relevant , mais je pense qu'on va rester longtemps ensemble.  
\- qu...mais... Ou on est ? Demandai je, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir .  
\- je te le dirai seulement si tu veux bien que je t'approche. Répondit Jonathan  
\- j'aurai du m'en doutais... Du chantage. » Ou avais je la tête c'était Jonathan après tout, que pouvait ont espéré de lui ? « Très bien mais si tu oses me toucher...  
-je sais je sais ! » Jonathan semblait amusé de la situation, il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi sur le "lit" il me regardait attentivement avec ses yeux noir, perçant. J'en eu froid dans le dos .

« parle . » Ordonnais-je, je commençais a perdre patience.  
« très bien alors je vais être direct,on est à Edom on... commença t-il  
-A EDOM NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, tu ment pourquoi je te ferrai confiance après tout tu n'a fait que me mentir depuis que je connais !  
\- Clary calme toi, calme toi, on est coincé ici tout les deux pourquoi je te mentirai?  
C'était un cauchemar forcement dans quelques minutes j'allais me réveiller dans les bras de Jace, dans un de ses pull que j'aimais tant et il me chuchoterai qu'il m'aimais.  
Jonathan approcha sa main de mon visage et c'est à se moment que je me rendis compte que je pleurais . Il essuya mes larmes , je me recula d'un coup. La colère m'envahis.  
« désoler vraiment déso... » dit il tout de suite. Je le frappa aussi fort que je le pouvais . Je l'avais prévenu . Je m'assis sur le lit d'en face et je me remis à pleurer , je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi j'étais là ni comment. J'étais focaliser sur le fait que j'étais très très loin de ma famille, mes amis, jace...

Jonathan me regarder de l'autre lit, il avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise . On resta ainsi au moins une heure avant que j'arrête enfin de pleurer et que je me reprenne, pleurer ne résoudra rien .Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir de là pour commençais puis il faudra que je sorte d' Edom … si c'était possible. J'avais besoin de l'aide de Jonathan ,j'en avais conscience mais je ne voulais pas parler à se monstre , pourtant je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais quasiment aucune d'information sur notre situation. Je ravala ma fierté et releva la tête , il me fixait : "tu a fini de pleurer comme une terrestre ? Franchement je pensais que tu avais arrête avec sa . "Me dit il sur un ton moqueur.  
J'ignorais sa remarque, si je voulais sortir je devais le supportais... ou au moins faire semblant.  
" Pourquoi on est là ? » Repris je  
Il me regarda dans les yeux , on aurai dit qu'il les admirer c'était vraiment perturbant , je détourna le regard .  
« c'est assez long je te préviens...  
\- Vas-y . » De toute façons je n'avais pas grand choses a faire d'autre .

« C 'est à cause de Lilith qu'on est ici , il y a bien longtemps, bien avant ta naissance, la mienne aussi, elle avait demandé à un sorcier de lui lancé un sort qui vengerai sa mort , elle ne savait pas quand elle allait mourir mais elle voulait que celui qui causerait sa mort soit envoyé en enfer . Elle demanda donc au sorcier de faire un sort qui enverrai le ou les personnes qui l'on tué à Edom. Tu l'a tuer avec Simon mais Simon est protégé par sa marque aucun sort ne peut l'atteindre  
\- mais toi tu ne l'a pas tuer pourquoi tu est la ?  
\- je suis la cause de sa mort c'est pour me protéger qu'elle est morte . Elle n'a évidemment pas penser à sa quand elle a attaqué Simon .  
\- je comprend mieux... mais pourquoi on est enfermé ?  
\- attend Clary , laisse moi parler . Tous les « personne » de Edom doivent travailler pour Asmodée . Il les transforme en vrai machine de guerre tu a vu comment je suis, toute les personnes arrivant à Edom sont transformés comme sa, puis s'entraînent au combat pour devenir les plus fort. Asmodée n'est pas du genre grand cœur, si tu n'est pas assez fort il te tue . » Clary frissonna , Asmodée ressemblait a Valentin .

« Il a toujours eu une profonde haine envers les shadowhunters , c'est pour sa qu'il veut déclarer la guerre a l'enclave , si l'enclave éclate, les shadowhunters aussi.

-pourquoi il ne nous aime pas? Intervins je .

-j'y vient. Les shadowhunters c'est eux qui les ont enfermé ici , il sont destiné a rester ici pour l'éternité par leur faute, alors il fait une armée que tout les shadowhunters réuni n'arriveront jamais à battre . Seulement une armée peut importe sa taille ne sert a rien s'il n'arrivent pas a sortir d'Edom . Il existe peu de moyen pour sortir d'ici et le seul que Asmodée peut utiliser c'est... faire un sacrifice : « _nisi daemonibus hostias angelus »,_ le sacrifice d'un ange sauvera les démon . »

j'étais sure d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase... elle était sûrement écrite quelque part dans l'institut.

« Valentin avait promis à Asmodée de lui apporter un ange a sacrifier en échange Valentin pourrait utiliser l'armée de Asmodée pour récupérer les instruments mortel . Mais comme tu le sais sa ne c'est pas passer comme sa .

Comment Valentin a t-il fait pour parler a Asmodée ?

Oh, tu ne sait pas grand chose sur Edom apparemment.

C'est vrai que je ne m'y suis pas trop intéressé. » Avouai je, je cru voir un sourire sur ses lèvre mais se fut si rapide que je n'en fus pas sure

« on peut repartir d'Edom si celui qui nous y a envoyé le décide, comme Valentin y a était par lui même il pouvait repartir quand il le voulait , bon je reprend : Valentin à trouver les instruments mortel seul il n'avais donc plus besoin de Asmodée . Puis tu est arrivé, Asmodée croyais à un cadeau de Valentin mais quand je me suis réveillée j'ai tout de suite compris que se n'était pas le cas et je lui est raconté la vérité .  
\- attend je comprend pas bien Asmodée veut me tuer car j'ai du sang d'ange dans le veine pour pouvoir partir d'ici?  
\- oui...  
Je frissonna  
\- pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait dès mon arrivée ?  
\- il voulait d'abord te poser des questions mais tu dormais alors il t'a emmené ici, et de toute façon il faut que le sacrifice se face devant la pierre de la mort . » mon cerveau allé explosé je ne le questionna donc pas sur la pierre de la mort.  
« et toi pourquoi tu est la ? » J'essayais de rester calme , de ne pas m'affoler et de bien comprendre la situation.  
« et bien... Disons que j'ai désobéi à un ordre de Asmodée alors il m'a enfermé aussi. »

Je ne me sentais pas très bien , je pensais que ne plus jamais voir jace était catastrophique mais la situation actuelle l'était encore plus : je n'allais plus jamais voir jace , j'allais mourir et une guerre allait avoir lieu où toute ma famille, mes amis et jace avait peu de chance de survivre pour ne pas dire aucune.  
" ça va Clary? Me dit il soudain . Je lui lança un regard noir  
-Si pour toi être enfermé a Edom avec un psychopathe est la définition d'aller bien alors oui je vais très bien ! Il me regarda tristement  
\- tu me considère comme un psychopathe ?  
Je le regardais , pourquoi avait il l'air triste que je pense ça ? Il avait travaillait avec Valentin, n'aurai eu aucune pitié a tuer tous les gens que j'aime .  
\- Tu est pire que sa .  
\- tu m'appréciais quand on était à l'Institut je te rappelle qu'on c'est embrasser  
\- TU NOUS MENTEZ À TOUS ET C'EST TOI QUI M'A EMBRASSAIT ALORS MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE  
Il eu l'air surpris de mon agressivité mais ne commenta pas . Que chercher t-il à faire en étant gentil avec moi ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, un garde entra et nous donna notre nourriture, sa avais l'air immonde je n'arrivais même pas à deviner se que c'était mais je n'étais pas sure de vouloir le savoir. je pris ma part et l'observa : c'était noir et gluant, vraiment pas appétissant mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais affamé je pris donc un petit bout de cette chose dans ma main , j'hésitai quelque seconde avant de le mettre dans ma bouche, je regretta aussitôt cette décision je cracha la nourriture . Je n'étais pourtant pas très difficile en terme de nourriture mais ce truc la...tant pis je m'en passerais pour l'instant . La journée se passa ainsi, un garde est venu 2 fois dans la journée pour nous donner de la nourriture , je me forçais à manger un petit peu . Jonathan essayait parfois de lancer la conversation mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter , surtout pas avec lui . Alors je passa ma journée à imaginer se que faisait mes proches .


End file.
